


Longing for a Good Knight

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Paladin Danse has been watching Knight Nora for a while now, but he never quite works up the courage to speak to her due to his understanding of rules about fraternization among the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel.
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Kudos: 6





	Longing for a Good Knight

“Paladin Danse,” Nora called, waving at him from across the Prydwen’s main deck. Danse waited as she approached him, apologizing her way past the Squires and Scribes that scurried to their various posts. “Paladin Danse, have you been avoiding me?”

She said it in such a teasing and innocent way that he felt his throat tighten. He had been avoiding her. He had been avoiding the ways his eye would roam unabashedly over her body, the way his hands would long to touch her and push her hair from her smiling face. He had been avoiding her because he knew, without a doubt, that he would never have her. And if he did, what good would that do her? What good would that do anyone?

“Knight Ackerman,” Danse greeted with a sharp nod of his head, trying to keep steady eye-contact. He found it too hard and looked away, watching as some of the older Squires shoved each other playfully, carefree and happy to be free from their field training for the day.

“Did I do something wrong, Paladin Danse?” Concern was thick in her voice, snapping his attention back to her soft face.

“No, no. Not at all.” He had to fight to keep his hands at his sides, to not touch her and comfort her like she had for him before. “I just– I have a lot on my mind at the moment.”

“Want to talk about it?” She stepped in close enough that she could whisper, obviously not wanting to draw attention to them as they spoke.

“No,” he lied, straightening his back until it began to ache. He did want to talk about it. He wanted to spill his darkest secrets, his doubts and guilts, all of it to her. He wanted to open his heart to her even if she would only stomp it into the dirt as a reminder that they were siblings in arms and not meant to be with eachother as she had when others had hinted at being interested in her.

 _But maybe,_ he thought to himself as she was called away, _Maybe she would give me a chance._

But he watched her leave instead of taking that risk. He watched as she disappeared into the crowd, lost amongst the other brave Knights that were just as willing as her to do what they knew was right. He knew he could have any of those Knights, but there was only one he wanted.

And of course, she was the one that would never want him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
